Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, there is an emerging variety of cameras and image or optical sensors that allow capturing of richer forms of visual media data along with the dimensions of space, in a large range of geometric arrangements. This variety includes multi-view arrays (e.g., linear, arc, planar, dome), 360° virtual reality (VR) camera settings, light-field cameras (e.g., camera arrays), 6-degree-of-freedom (6DoF) cameras or depth cameras. Different camera settings capture different representations of the light radiance of a three-dimensional (3D) space, and different representations can result in a spectrum from wide baseline and sparse multi-view arrays to narrow baseline and dense light-field data.
The specification of ISO/IEC 23001-8 intends to define various code points and fields that establish properties of a video or audio stream that are independent of the compression encoding and bit rate. However, in its latest edition, there lacks code points for multiple media sources, especially those captured by cameras and image or optical sensors, to provide characteristics of signals from the multiple media sources before the signals are compressed by corresponding encoders in a way that is suitable for facilitating compression of such input signals. There also lacks code points for multiple media sources, especially those captured by cameras and image or optical sensors, to provide properties that may describe the appropriate interpretation of decoded video or audio data. Without such coding-independent code points specified and signaled, it would be difficult to define other application-oriented specifications and systems that rely on these code points.